This Was All One Big Mistake and I'm Sorry
by The Last Keyblade Master
Summary: Well, Sasuke's finally done it. So, why? Why does if feel like he did something horribly wrong...? OneShot.


Gah. This is my first Naruto fanfiction ever. I'm in the mood for a death fic. xD But yeah, it's been about two months since I wrote anything on this site. So, I thought hey! Why not! xD So... Yeah... I hope you like it. I know it's as short as hell, but English class like sucked the power out of all my creativeness. So, if there are any mistakes forgive me. xD Also, I'm looking for my friends from Poly here! Hello, people! xD I never got your fanfiction pen names so yeah... I know you guys are somewhere here! Anyway, I hope your okay with my horrible writing skills... Onto the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Except for the plot. I am only using these characters in my story. They don't belong to me at all.**

* * *

**This Was All One Big Mistake**

_Drip._

_Drip._

Rain poured unceremoniously from the skies above. Oh! What a day! What a day! Here lay one of the most skillful ninja in the world. Oh, how grand this day was, his brother was finally gone from this wretched world. Out of his life forevermore. Both drenched in blood, dirt, and death. His life goal had been completed, he could now live freely and the rank body that lay in front of him corroborated that. For sure. For sure. Now, most would think that the death of Uchiha Itachi would have pleased this mighty "God".

It didn't.

Far from it.

His life goal ever since he was a little boy was to kill his sagacious older brother. His motivation. His _everything. _He had grown to be truculent which had led to this very event. Sure he had grown up pretty normal from the beginning; however, the death of his family had destroyed his life. Still! Still! Even after, he took the road of an ordinary ninja. Latent from reality with amiable shadows that surrounded his everyday life. Ah, the memories of his dear old friends that tried to stop him from becoming this supercilious creature. Felicitous as someone might say. It was pitiful, he was extracted from this unfaithful world and thrown into a cage of abhorrence, imperiously. Then, that was when he gained true power, too bad his friends were so averse to his decision.

So, what did he do?

He killed them.

Every. Single. One.

And here! Lay his dream!

Why was it he so irresolute to how he felt?! He a god among men!

The haggard face of his brother lay dully beneath him.

Why? Why? Why?

If his brother never killed his family. If he had never gotten so audacious and proud. If he hadn't taken everything from him! If he had just-if he had-remained his pacific warm brother. None of this would have happened. None of this would have ever happened! Yet, there was this chronic feeling in the depth of his hea- _No. _He, this man, Uchiha Sasuke, had no _heart. _He was sure of that. So, why? Why was it all signs of hostility he had ever directed at his brother turned into bitter-sweet emotions.

He was truly execrated, lethargic and listless, he dropped down to his knees. Staring into the wide-eyes of his own kin. His still expression, not of shock or pain, was peaceful. How could it be that his expression was so soft and kind? When his own nerves struggled to smile and laugh at his superior deed.

Eyes widened at the necklaces loosely covering a small fragment of the corpse.

"_Aniki! Aniki! This is for you!"_

"…_What…Is…This?"_

"_It's a present for you! I know it's not the best, but…"_

"_Thank you, Ototou."_

No.

There was no way his brother kept this thing on purpose.

Itachi didn't care about him!

If he did he would never hav-

He would have…

He did…

Their parents never took care of them. No one in the village ever seemed to care about him (Sasuke). Sure his mother would take care of his wounds time to time. His father would spare him a passing glance. His Aunt and Uncle would talk to him and ask if he was catching up to Itachi. Nobody had ever, _ever _in his childhood life show him any kindness. Nobody, but his beloved deceased brother.

Itachi had always been the one to praise him when he came back home from a training. Always saved him when he was in trouble. Always took care of his injuries (Unless, he was away on a mission and their mother did it from him). Itachi had always watched out for him and took the blame, when he got into trouble. Itachi had always been the one to do everything and anything because of him, to him, for him. For _him._ Their clan had always been a condescending type of clan. It was oppressive.

Itachi did nothing.

Itachi never did anything wrong.

Itachi never…

Itachi never took anything from _him…_

Itachi never destroyed his life, never took anything important, didn't take anything he loved away.

He, himself, had taken the most valued possession that he ever had.

It was all a mistake. How could he have been so BLIND? What had he done?

This had been all of his fault. All of it. All of that assiduity put forth had all been for nothing.

It was all indelible, now. He had been too obdurate to understand his brothers actions. Reticence reigned supreme over the surrounding area and the only thing that could be heard was the tumult (a shuddering cry of agony) that ripped across the mountains, almost as if the Gods had heard this, it began to rain sundry times harder.

And for the first time in his life (Besides the death of his clan).

He cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later…

Anbu had found two dead bodies of the talented ninjas that may have ever lived.

But, there was something wrong.

_Uchiha Itachi: _Murdered, with a considerable number of wounds, by his younger brother.

_Uchiha Sasuke: _Death, unknown.

It was as if…

He just stopped living…

As if like his heart decided to stop beating on it's own…

Almost as if he had willed himself to just… Stop living…

* * *

Fear my angsty death stories... This is my first one. I can't write full stories if my life depended on it... So, yeah. I'm a real ItaxSasu fan, but this just had to be written. I'm sure someone probably wrote something like this before, but review please? xD 


End file.
